rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Andrew Waltfeld/Ep 9. Thoughts, Ideas, Opinons and Things worth mentioning.
So, episode 9. A bit short episode but I ain't complaining. So we have the Quad Dorm Rooms. Dang they are small. My Quad last year at college was larger than that. though we did get our own mini-kitchen and bathroom. Noticed that they are divided up into teams with team JNPR in another room. Cue the fury typing of RWBY fans in the R rated section of Fanfiction.net. Uniforms were uniqued at least. Didn't seem that out of place. Doesn't look comfortable but aceptable I guess. At least they are original. The room re-arrangement scene was interesting. Because ironically, I don't really like Weiss that much. Never liked the pretty princesses elitism trope or whatever in people. But oddly enough... I could actualy heavily relate to her. Being woken up by obnoxious sounds by roommates early in the morning. Sudden Room Re-arrangement with Blake apparently packing IKEA bookcases to store all her books. Noted the "Ninja's of Love", first thing that popped into my head was 50 shades of grey reference. Though I will say - this is a good episode for one thing at least, well besides world-building information of course. It was the faces of the cast. Since there was no combat in this episode at all as to be expected, the animators spent alot of time focusing on facial expressions more than usual. Perhaps they were adding a few facial expressions as a opportunity for future scenes. Either way, they were priceless. See, Weiss was weird for me, this episode. She gained a ton of brownie points for me. She doesn't like Class Clowns, she has good taste in art (really like that painting for example). Which is confusing because normally, I wouldn't associate with someone like her. We also learned the name of a kingdom and to match the first episode - there is four kingdoms. The Grimm own the rest apparently. The safest area it seems like would be to the North since they could control the entire land mass quite easily, though i'm not sure about the other two locations located in the west. They seemed like they would have trouble holding the middle of their land-mass given the locations. Also worth noting is that Oz has some type of weapon in the end credits. Probably a Sword Cane/Baton/thing. Probably using Dust since his assistant uses Aura's. I also fully expect him to go into battle sipping coffee like nobody's business. Given the fact that his entire persona is to not give a shit and sip coffee much like this episode. My final question is.. who is this guy that we see raise his hand? If I was going to guess, he's probably from Team Cardinal, but I want to be sure I'm not mistaken. Basic Predications: Weiss is letting her angry control her emotions, she's going to this upcoming battle unless someone intervenes. Blake and Yang will sit there; Doing nothing. My thoguhts are either Ruby or this guy is going to intervene. My money is currently on this guy so that we can start a segway into Team Cardinal (assuming he is from them) by introducing a character. Wiess is going to like him alot I'm gonig to guess. The rest of team RWBY will be less than thrilled however from their interactions from him. This will put some stress on the ground as they have to figure out their differences without breaking up the team. However it seems like Weiss may havebeen pushed over the edge, so it will be hard to resolve. edit - fixed a few spelling errors I noticed. This is what I get for typing this up with over 20 hours of no sleep. Category:Blog posts